Stone of Dragons
by Chainer
Summary: This is an original tale of action, romance, killing and other fun stuff! R/R Chapter 6 is up!
1. The Mage

(Well, this is what I do in class when the teacher isn't looking, probably isn't that good but o well thats your problem have fun!)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Mage  
  
  
  
"He is going to die, it is going to be very, very, very painful and it will involve fire, sharp things and fiery sharp things." K'tar said aloud without realizing it "and unless he gets here soon, I may have to take my time."  
  
K'tar was almost consumed with rage, he had been waiting here for almost two hours and that damnable Homminus was nowhere. If he didn't arrive soon their target would lockdown the place, and they wouldn't get another chance at this from months.  
  
"I am here" came a voice from the darkness  
  
"About damn time, where in the nine hells were you? now we only have 20 minutes to get in, kill the mage, and get out!" K'tar said angrily "If you don't have a damn good reason I'm gonna Fuc-"  
  
"Eye hunters" Homminus said "I don't know how they found me, I haven't used any of my eyebeams in over a week. This time they brought a mage and I was barely able to kill him before he got a fireball off."  
  
"Okay that explains about...25 minutes, what about the other hour and a half?" K'tar demanded angrily  
  
"Well I killed the mage and then they cast a sphere of closed eyes spell on me and I had to teleport away and I forgot that I didn't have a second teleport spell so I had to fly back."  
  
"WHY YOU STUPID PIE-"  
  
"I can still fly away..."  
  
"No you won't, the price on this poor fool's head is too high"  
  
"Damn you, damn you and your incessant being right"  
  
"We don't have time for this now, we've only got about 20 minutes left, cast your spell and let's go!"  
  
Homminus began the casting and soon, K'tar found him self able to float up to the top of the wall. Getting over the wall was easy, once he was in he had to find his way into to mage's study without raising the alarm or having the mage find out any other way. He knew where all the traps were, both mechanical and magical and knew well enough how to either avoid or disarm them all but there were still the matter of the servants, and they were innocent as far as K'tar was concerned.  
  
K'tar got over the wall and entered through a window on the second floor, since the windows on the two floors above it were all magically warded. He entered some sort of torture room and started looking around. Ropes, a bed, chains gags, and these long black .. "Ao take me I'm in a domination room, now I know this mage deserves to die, sick little pervert" K'tar said disgustedly  
  
He quickly exited the room and began towards the stairs, making it up them with no problems he went down the corridor to the next set of stairs and came face to face with some sort of construct. "Password" it uttered in a low gravely voice.  
  
"Corky" K'tar said having learned the password before hand from a servant informant of his.  
  
"Accepted" the construct said in that annoying gravelly voice.  
  
He went up the stairs and pressed his ear close, but not touching because it was warded, tot he door. He could hear the mage chanting. "This is my chance" he thought to himself as he brought up his innate ability to summon fire. After a few moments concentration he blasted the door and it was instantly disintegrated. He stormed through since the spells were on the door itself and not the area in-between the door frames.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" the doomed mage demanded.  
  
"I am death, I have come to claim your life fool" K'tar loved to say these demoralizing things upon beginning a fight, even if they had no real effect he found it fun.  
  
"Not for long. Symgus, Thortus, Magtus, Vortus!" and the mage was instantly incased in a shield of light.  
  
"Well lets see how long that lasts, mage" K'tar spoke gleefully as he threw the magic dispelling powder at the mage. K'tar quickly followed up with a quick sword slash across the neck with the mundane two-handed sword he had. He had to use this common non-magical sword since didn't want to bring his magical one, lest the dust somehow damage it. He had left it back at the inn along with the rest of his magical equipment. The mage dodged them both but he was unprepared for the speed at which K'tar reversed the direction of the swing and the sword came back and removed his head from his body.  
  
Done with his work, K'tar was about to use the ring the guild had given him to teleport back when he was done but he noticed a pair of obviously magical bracers. He picked them up and he was off. 


	2. Cynthia

(Hope You guys liked the first chapter well here's the second, sorry I don't update much but I write this in keyboarding when the teacher isn't looking, By the way I'll try to do a chapter a day but I cant make any promises and I don't know if I'll be updating very much over spring break as I have no keyboarding class and I seem to get writers block when I'm at home though, I shall try to keep writing though because you have to keep the mob happy, or they rebel…and break things)  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Cynthia  
  
K'tar blinked and tried to reorient himself, still not accustomed to the daze that always follows teleportation. Well, at least he was back home at last, Waterdeep was always beautiful in the Summer, and hopefully that damned beholder would be here in a few hours. He should wait for his partner and friend Homminus but he didn't really want to. He decided he'd go out for a few hours and then he'd come back to wait for Homminus. Besides he was supposed to go to the guild immediately after completion of the task.  
  
K'tar quickly navigated the streets to the Guild of Blades.  
  
"Greetings K'tar!, I assume the mage is dead?" Lethop the Gatekeeper asked. Few knew this but Lethop was the guild's best hitman at one time. He lost an arm in a magical accident and now served as the gatekeeper to the guild.  
  
"Of course, would I come back if I had failed? K'tar jested  
  
"Korzab is waiting for you in the main hall, he said to tell you to go there immediately"  
  
"Well alrighty then if Homminus comes tell him there was a magical accident and I'm now part of a wall somewhere."  
  
"Fair enough, but you had best hurry to the main hall"  
  
K'tar jogged towards the main hall thinking of what Homminus would do if he thought K'tar was part of a wall. He reached the doors and walked in. His taskmaster Korzab and a strange woman who looked to be about 19, the same as K'tar.  
  
Korzab was well built although clearly aging he was in his mid-fifties. He had pale blue eyes and short gray hair and as always two longswords on his back.  
  
The woman beside him was beautiful. She had long black hair, about to her lower back and brown eyes that showed an eastern anscestry. and a smile that hinted in a strong inner childishness. K'tar couldn't see anything that looked like a weapon but she wasn't dressed like a mage either.  
  
"Good to have you back boy!" Korzab said merrily "The mage is dead?"  
  
"Yes, he is dead. I found these bracers and they seem to have some magic to them, could the guild identify them for me?" K'tar asked  
  
"Of course my boy but it may take a day or two, most of our mages are gone on missions the ones that are here are quite busy but it wouldn't take more than two days."  
  
"Excellent" K'tar was shocked, usually they wanted 30 coppers and it took 3 or 4 days. This must have been a major mission.  
  
"But on to other things, Homminus may have told you but tomorrow he has to go to a major beholder council and may be gone for several weeks" Korzab gestured to the beautiful woman beside him "This is Cynthia, she will be your new partner for a while"  
  
"Hello Cynthia" K'tar said politely  
  
"Hey! so Korzab said we're gonna be partners isn't that cool?" Wow he thought, she's either insane or one interesting person. Well this was gonna be one interesting partnership!  
  
"Yeah I guess so" K'tar said  
  
"Well then I must be off, you two should discuss fighting styles and such" Korzab hurried off to some unknown destination.  
  
"Well then ya wanna go get some food?" Cynthia asked "I know this great tavern a few blocks away and they have some great ale Cormyrean wine!" With that Cynthia grabbed K'tar's hand and started dragging him towards the door  
  
"Sure why not" K'tar said although by then she had already dragged him halfway across the main hall  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"So lemme get this straight here, you are a dementia caster? Isn't that from M:TG? We're having a fantasy world overlap here!!" K'tar asked  
  
"Hey! come on!! Just because im from M:TG doesn't mean I cant be in this story!!" Cynthia said  
  
"NO WAY! THIS IS TOO DAMN CREEPY! I'm calling the guard" K'tar began to get up  
  
"Thetty, Metty, Double, Forgetty!" Cynthia chanted and all of a sudden the exchange was erased from both of their memories although somehow in some strange way K'tar now knew that she was a dementist and accepted it.  
  
A messenger appeared and stated "You two are to report to the main hall immediately Korzab requests your presence now."  
  
  
  
(oh by the way M:TG = Magic: The Gathering, it's a card game with a series of books that follow it) 


	3. The Briefing

(Well, hard as it was I actually sat down and wrote a chapter even though I went home sick and didn't have keyboarding today, I felt I owed it to my faithful fans, well at least the two of you that reviewed it...all you other people are just getting a free ride. I really should start demanding reviews for my chapters, but so far I shall just post em as I write em)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The Briefing  
  
  
  
K'tar and Cynthia quickly hurried to the main hall. Along the way they were waylaid by a few would-be robbers which K'tar quickly dispatched, all the while saying strange things like "fear my wrath for I am he who is known as him" and other such odd things.  
  
After stopping to greet the gatekeeper they hurried to the main hall where Korzab was waiting for them.  
  
"First things first, K'tar those bracers you found? They make your attacks a little quicker and they thicken the air around your arms a little so any incoming blows to your hands or arms will be slowed a little." Korzab beamed "I wish it was I who found those but alas they are yours. Although there is one other thing… you should try them on" He handed them to K'tar  
  
"Is it safe?" K'tar asked  
  
"Of course" Korzab had a hint of a smile, which as always made K'tar nervous.  
  
K'tar put them on and was slowly shutting the snaps that held them on and all of a sudden there was a blinding flash of light and there was this annoying voice that seemed to come form the bracers themselves "SMASH, KILL, BURN, DESTROY!"  
  
"What in the Nine Hells?" K'tar Gasped "What the hell are you?"  
  
"Hello I am Lofar Ashmongler, my spirit was fused to these bracers because I pissed off the wrong mage but over the centuries I came to accept my fate, how may I aid you in killing stuff?" The bracers asked politely  
  
"HI LOFAR!" Cynthia yelled as she ran over and tried to give the bracers a hug "What's it like being bracers? Does it hurt when a sword hits you? Once I had hit with the flat side of a sword and it was ouchies and I was sad and it hurt and I was crying and it hurt so much and it made me sad and it was the flat of a sword and it hurt and-"  
  
"Umm excuse me, lady? Umm can ya stop which the hugging and touching? It's kinda annoying so if you don't mind…STOP" Lofar demanded  
  
"You're mean!!! Hmph!, mean bracers I'm not gonna talk to you anymore!" Cynthia growled  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Fine then!"  
  
"Umm yeah… Korzab?" K'tar asked  
  
"Yes K'tar?" Korzab said  
  
"WHY THE IN THE NINE HELLS ARE MY BRACERS TALKING!?!?!?!!!?" K'tar yelled  
  
"My spirit is in them you dolt. Now stop talking and let's go kill some stuff!" Lofar said  
  
"The only way to make them quiet would be to remove the spirit and thus make the bracers normal." Korzab explained  
  
"NO!!, you guys can't do that! Even if he is a mean pair of bracers it doesn't mean that you can just cast a spell and kill him! That's NOT NICE." Cynthia said  
  
K'tar smiled "NO YOUR NOT GOING TO KILL HIM I WON'T LET YOU." Cynthia jumped at K'tar trying to rip the bracers off his arms  
  
"What are you doing I'm not gonna kill Lofar!!! I'm smiling because I have magical bracers now get off me." K'tar said  
  
"Oh... alrighty then." Cynthia smiled and gave K'tar a huge hug.  
  
K'tar was beginning to wonder, was she some 8 year-old in a 19 year-olds body? Or was she partially retarded or was she just like that. Either way, K'tar found himself strangely attracted to her. Just a momentary thing he thought, they had nothing in common at all, it would probably pass in a little while and everything would go back to normal and he could go back to killing people for money.  
  
"Back to business people. You were called here for a reason." Korzab interrupted K'tar's thinking. "There is a band of orcs out in a small forest that the main trade rout to Baldur's Gate runs through. They have intercepted many caravans with amazing efficiency and incredible success, over 15 caravans have been captured and we have sent three teams to try to resolve the problem, we never heard back from any of them. We are relying on you two to put an end to this. Feel up to it?"  
  
"Your damn right they are! Right guys? I mean cmon don't you just have the urge to go out and kill some orc? I mean think about it. Killing those foul dirty child-slaying tuskers with your righteous blades and spells of destruction. Those things truly deserve death and we must be the ones to deliver it to them!" Lofar seemed determined to convince them but K'tar was already way ahead of him.  
  
"How many, where, what kinda of weapons, what tactics?" K'tar asked  
  
"I can only answer the second. I'll mark on your map where it is" Korzab said  
  
*Your World Map Has Been Updated*  
  
"Well that's less than I wanted to know but alright, after we get some rest and I get my magical sword, we shall set out first thing in the morning." K'tar said  
  
K'tar and Cynthia headed back to K'tar's permanent room above the Ugly Orc where he kept his belongings and slept during those brief times when he was in Waterdeep. "Well you are welcome to sleep here Cynthia and I shall sleep on the floor because the place is full for the coming carnival of fruit." K'tar said  
  
"Really? Thanks a lot K'tar cuz the place I was staying at kinda burnt down yesterday." Cynthia smiled "but I'll take the floor, it is your room."  
  
"No way you get the bed." K'tar insisted  
  
"Fine then neither of us gets the bed!" Cynthia said  
  
"Fine then!" K'tar said and they both settled down on the floor.  
  
  
  
(Well I hope ya liked it, by the way for those of you who don't know the *Your World Map Has Been Updated* thing is making fun of the Baldur's Gate and Icewind Dale games, which are set in the Forgotten Realms) 


	4. The Journey

(Wow! that was close my teacher almost caught me today but fear not faithful readers for I shall press on! Although if I do finish today's chapter today it will be quite short it is only because we had a test today and it consumed most of my time)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Journey Begins  
  
When Cynthia woke up she looked around and couldn't find K'tar anywhere. "K'taaaaaaaaar" she called but he was nowhere to be found. The bed was still unslept in and her back was killing her. Stupid me! she thought I should've taken the bed after he refused it now my back hurts!  
  
He was a strange guy, and he had those odd bracers, what was up with those anyways? they didn't even accept a hug and that was just RUDE!, but he seemed all right and they were gonna go beat up some mean goblins today...well maybe not today cuz they'd have to walk but in a few days they would!  
  
Maybe K'tar was down stairs, yeah he probably was. Cynthia decided that she should probably go get him so that they could get goin!  
  
Oh yeah she thought I slept with my clothes on so I don't have to get dressed. She winked at herself in the mirror.  
  
She unlocked the door and went downstairs and looked around for K'tar. She spotted him off in a corner drinking something. Gee he's a little strange she thought to herself drinking this early and before a day of walking. Ya know she really thought to herself a lot, maybe it's unhealthy...nah! she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Cynthia" K'tar waved to her "You really should try this stuff it's called coffee, it wakes you up in the morning and it tastes great. Folger the bartender invented it one day.  
  
"Okey dokey, Hey Folger a coffee please!" Cynthia called to the bartender.  
  
After they had finished their coffees they got their gear and they were off, heading for the South Gate and after a few days walking at a leisurely pace they reached the woods that were supposedly where all the caravans were ambushed.  
  
(Sorry it was such a short chapter there but at least ya got an insight into the strangeness that is Cynthia. I'll try to put at least one or two chapters up during the break but I doubt it'll be at the same rate as it was this week. Or maybe I'm just keeping you in suspense!... ya never know.) 


	5. The Kat

(Ah worry not my friends and fans for spring break is over and I'm back in this damnable class. It is so tedious, the endless practicing, they should have let me switch out into something more useful...Oh well if that had happened I wouldn't be writing this novel! My sincerest apologies for not updating over spring break but I had the most terrible case of writer's block! Well on with the story then)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Kat  
  
"Hey! There's the woods K'tar!" Cynthia yelled in her high pitched voice "maybe we get punish those silly tuskers now! Wheeeeeee!"  
  
"Yes, perhaps we shall Cynthia, perhaps we shall." K'tar muttered, happy at last to see the woods, just as it was becoming dark.  
  
"What was dat K'tar?" Cynthia asked  
  
K'tar didn't like orcs. He hated them above all other creatures of evil. He relished in the task of dispatching them. "Nothing Cynthia, nothing at all." K'tar said in a brighter tone "We should probably stay off the main road, so that we can ambush the ambushers."  
  
"O-Kay K'tar!" Cynthia said, "I'll just follow you then."  
  
They entered at a point a few hundred yards off the road and followed parallel to it. Soon enough they were able to see what appeared to be a hidden camp, which, if you were on the road, would have been invisible.  
  
The camp was quite large; it looked to hold about 30 or 40 occupants and was almost completely vacant at the moment. The was a ornate tent in the center of the camp which was obviously where the leader would be staying.  
  
"Wait here Cynthia, I'm going to go check what's inside that tent. Be ready to back me up if there's trouble okay?" K'tar said  
  
"Yay! We're gonna kill orcies!" Cynthia excitedly replied  
  
K'tar slowly sneaked up to the central tent and cut a hole in the side of the tent and crept in. The sight before him was disgusting, it made him want to retch and gag. There were 6 orcs raping a womon, who had apparently been there for days suffering this treatment. It filled K'tar with rage that these disgusting creatures would do something so utterly foul. He couldn't contain the rage and he ran out of the shadows sword raised in an offensive position. He cut the head clean off one of the shorter orcs and the force of the blow carried the sword into the back of another, severing its spine. "I am righteous fury, unstoppable and everlasting! I am your doom!" K'tar yelled abandoning stealth completely.  
  
"YES! And I am his magical bracers and oh! what pain I will bring you! haHa!" Lofar yelled.  
  
K'tar was able to slay another two in the confusion but the remaining two orcs were able to "disengage" and grab weapons to defend themselves. K'tar engaged the first while nimbly avoiding the swings of the other orc. He feinted high and swung low to disembowel the creature and leave it bloody on the floor. K'tar turned to fight the last orc and after a few short feints and parries he gathered that this one had some skill. He stepped to the side and swung across, towards the orc's midsection. The orc deflected it down; towards a still erect phallus, severing the thing down to a two- inch nub. The orc dropped to the floor in pain and K'tar barely managed to kill it because he was laughing so hard.  
  
"Mmmf thkkf fth hemmpnn ummf!" K'tar turned, he had forgotten about the woman! He immediately went over to her and removed the gag in her mouth and untied her hands. "Thank you so much good sir! I am forever in your debt! If you ever need anything in cormyr I will personally see that it becomes yours since my family is one of the most prominent merchant groups in all the area, if ya want to I'll even let ya finish me up." She winked at him.  
  
"No, please it was my duty to help you, those filthy dogs deserved their fate, I only wish I could have come upon them a few days earlier and saved you from this horrible plight." K'tar said  
  
"Do I really want to know why you're sitting on the ground with some naked girl?" Cynthia asked from the same hole the K'tar had entered from. "I heard fighting, I got worried, I guess I should have left ya alone for a little while longer." Cynthia said as she winked at K'tar.  
  
"My name is Kathleen Son'Daw, but call me Kat and I am going to follow you anywhere my savior, besides looks like you know how to fight, could be interesting." The woman said ignoring Cynthia completely  
  
"Umm no really it isn't necessary. I'm sure you would do the same for me if the positions were reversed." K'tar said  
  
"And do you know if they put your clothing anywhere near here?"  
  
"Yes it's in that trunk over there, if you wouldn't mind breaking the lock." Kat said  
  
After she had gotten dressed Kathleen sat down and began to explain what had happened to her. "We were traveling through the woods and the just all popped out of nowhere! All of a sudden we were surrounded and they overwhelmed us. They killed everyone but me, instead of killing me they..."  
  
"We know, we know." K'tar comforted her "It's okay, they're dead now."  
  
"Are we? Are we dead then?" A voice came from the door, where a giant ogrillion questioned. He was accompanied by what K'tar guessed to be 25 orcs. "Get him boys, but keep the new girl alive, I'll want to see her later."  
  
"BAD ORC!" Cynthia was already deep into casting, summoning her nightmares to aid in the battle. First came a giant wasp that had 9 legs and no wings. Second came an ogre, but it was twice as big as a normal ogre and it had a snake's head. The final nightmare was truly horrifying, it had 3 legs, 1 wing, and 5 snapping heads. They immediately set upon the orcs.  
  
K'tar rushed the leader of the orcs and immediately engaged him. He swung a simple blow to test his opponents ability and was amazed at the strength of the orc, he was huge but that strength must be magical.  
  
Cynthia's creatures were faring well, they had each killed at least 3 orcs, and Cynthia had killed 2 of them. Amazingly Kathleen had grabbed a sword and was finishing off her 8th orc. K'tar could hardly believe it, she appeared to be so fragile yet here she was, almost equal to three nightmare beings. "Oh ya liked that didn't ya big boy? Your damn right ya did fatty." Kat yelled at her opponents with glee as she cut them into the ground.  
  
K'tar feinted down and then came up and put his sword straight through the orc leaders throat. "I am fury, feel it and die" were the last words the orc leader heard.  
  
"Well ya did a good deed, ugly fat bastard was gonna have a heart attack sooner or later" Kat said  
  
Two girls now, one a deadly childish mage, another a just as deadly wisecracking fighter. This was gonna be interesting K'tar thought to himself.  
  
  
  
(Since it was so long since I updated I felt I owed ya guyz a slightly longer chapter, well buh bye till next time) 


	6. The Witch

(Hey, ya know that isn't a very polite thing to say Mr. Guess Who, thx to the ppl who complimented it though, specially good old kk, and besides, I know I cant write. I'm just doing this to kill time and for shits and giggles.)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Witch  
  
  
  
  
  
"You never said you could fight!" K'tar said  
  
"Well you never asked now, did ya?" Kat said, smiling  
  
"Where'd ya learn to fight like that Kitty?" Cynthia questioned  
  
"Kat. The Cormyrean School of Blades in Arabel." Kat replied  
  
"We should get going, now that the orcs are dead there shouldn't be anymore caravan ambushes. Korzab will be pleased indeed." K'tar said, eager to get back to Waterdeep and have a new task, and more gold of course.  
  
"Yup yup!" Cynthia said excitedly, "But what about you Pussy? Where are you gonna go?"  
  
"Where ever you two go I guess, I have nothing to do, and you guys seem to be having some fun." Kat said  
  
"Alright why not, three is better than two" K'tar said  
  
Kat gestured around, "looks like three is also better than twenty seven." Kathleen joked  
  
"Indeed, indeed we are" K'tar said, "well, we should be getting to Waterdeep."  
  
They were about half-way to Waterdeep when they encountered an old woman, dressed in impossibly clean and perfect silk dress for someone who was traveling on foot this far from civilization. K'tar knew instantly that this was no ordinary woman, Kat also suspected something, Cynthia thought she had a pretty dress, all red and shiny like that.  
  
"Ho there traveler, what business does a finely dressed woman like you have way out here all alone?" K'tar yelled from a distance  
  
"You, K'tar." The woman yelled back  
  
K'tar was shocked, how in the nine hells did she know his name? K'tar suspected that this was Korzab or someone else trying to play a joke on him, so he played along.  
  
"Yes I am K'tar." What business do you have with me, wise woman?" K'tar asked, for they were within speaking distance now.  
  
"I seek to warn you, I will tell you two things. Here is the first, you will be betrayed by your companion." The old woman stated  
  
"Nonsense! Cynthia and Kat would never Bet-"  
  
"Silence! I have spoken it and thus it is true. Here is the second, beware the hardened night, lest it consume your soul." The woman said  
  
"No! Nothings gonna consume K'tar's soul! I won't let it!" Cynthia yelled  
  
"Neither will I!" Kat said  
  
"Well I have said it, and thus it is true." The woman said, and then she vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Hope ya guys enjoyed it, who do you wanna see K'tar hook up with? Kat or Cynthia? I've already chosen but I wanna here ur input.) 


	7. The Releasing

(Well I'm not gonna put up the next chapter until I get some more reviews and some input into who ya wanna see K'tar hook up with ppl, get the message? O god I'm turning into Erin here, what with my demanding reviews, I blame the non-reviewing public, well Ta Ta for now. Enjoy my faithful, non-reviewing fans.)  
  
The Releasing  
  
  
  
K'tar was still a little creeped out by that crazy damn witch woman, "I don't know what in the nine hells she was tripping out on but it must of been some good stuff." K'tar said as they were having a mug of ale at the Ugly Orc, K'tar's favourite tavern.  
  
"I don't know what YOU'RE trippin out on, no one says 'trippin out on' in our world, get your slang right or I'm going to smack you." Kat said  
  
"But u gotta admit, she was kinda scary, being mean and saying that all those bad things were gonna happen to K'tar! I hope none of that stuff ever happens, because then I'd be sad!" Cynthia said  
  
"Let's hope not." K'tar said "But we had better get back to the guild hall, Korzab is probably already going to give us trouble for taking so long.  
  
They got up, paid the tab for the ale and the monthly rent for K'tar's room, and left. Out in the street it was another typical day in Waterdeep, merchants showing off their wares, servants beckoning potential customers into stores, a strange guy with a silly hat wandering up and down the street yelling "Review my stories and say who ya want K'tar to hook up with! If you don't I'll be forced to stop writing!" No wait...he couldn't have seen that, K'tar blinked. The silly hatted man was gone...how strange.  
  
They hurried to the guild hall and greeted the gatekeeper.  
  
"All went well then K'tar?" He asked  
  
"Of course. It was done by ME after all" K'tar said smugly  
  
"Indeed lad, indeed it was." He said, "Well you had best carry on then, lest you be even later than you are"  
  
They walked to the main hall where Korzab was waiting. He appeared to be examining a strange orb which was floating about 4 feet off the ground. The orb was divided into fifths, each fifth a different color. Green, Blue, Red, Black and White.  
  
"Korzab, we are here" K'tar greeted  
  
"Perfect timing my boy! I was just about to activate the Stone of Dragons." Korzab said "It is an ancient relic of mighty power, said to give its weilder the ability the abilty to fly and to have the breath of one of one of one of the five colors of dragon that the orb is made up of. I received it as payment from a mage for a task we completed. I don't know why the fool parted with it, especially after he told me what it could do!"  
  
"Doesn't that make you wonder if maybe it isn't so powerful?" Kat said  
  
"Yeah! It might do bad things!"  
  
"I agree Korzab, you should have this thing looked at magically before you try top activate it." K'tar said  
  
"NO! it is mine to do with as I wish. I wish to active it NOW!" With that he grabbed the orb out of mid air and spoke an incantation. There was a blinding flash of light, followed by an explosion and a dying scream. When the dust cleared there were five mists, each one of the colors that was on the orb.  
  
"Ohh pretty colors!" Cynthia said "I want one of those orbs for me."  
  
"Umm back to the task at hand ok Cynthia? Wait the mists appear to be shaping something."  
  
The mists were forming into dragon shapes. They were all going at exactly the same pace. When they were fully formed, they spoke as one.  
  
"Thank you foolish human, you have freed us to the detriment of your own race. Were you not dead we would give you the honor of being the first to die, so that we could regenerate fully, as we could not we will return each to our own enclaves as we prepare to raise the mighty army's of the dragonkind." They all spoke directly to the corpse of Korzab. They turned to K'tar, Kat and Cynthia, "goodbye humans, wait in fear and know that humanity's end has come at last."  
  
With that they were gone. Not flying, or teleporting, simply gone. The mercenaries stood in silence for a moment, each pondering what must be done. Cynthia broke the silence first, "K'tar...those pretty colors are gonna do mean things aren't they?"  
  
"Maybe, we should probably begin a world spanning quest to stop them shouldn't we?"  
  
"Most likely...It would be the right thing to do." Kat said  
  
"So where-" K'tar was cut off  
  
Someone, or more accurately something had just teleported in. It appearend to eb some sort of spirit or angel. "You three, you must save hum-" The angelic being was cutoff by K'tar  
  
"Way ahead of you Ms. Angel, after all, this is unfolding like every predicable story ever written, I mean first I met my companions, then someone I know accidentally releases some horrible plague upon our race, and now me and my newfound companions have to go and save humanity, right?" K'tar said  
  
"Yes, how did you know?" the angel asked  
  
"I just told you, seriously predictable, Ao, or whoever else is writing fate seriously needs a little more creativeness, he's obviously such a frontal left."  
  
"You have confused me, I give you this map to shoiw you the enclaves of the five dragon lords and then I leave, GOODBYE!" the angel said "Oh and one more thing, you notice the broken orb on the ground? the one that has turned clear? Well you need to have it when you kill each of the dragons, for only when it has consumed all of them will it be complete and imprison them all forever again." With that the angel vanished  
  
"Mean angel, I was confused, I didn't leave. Cynthia said  
  
  
  
(Well I hope you enjoyed this installment of my dumb story, as I made K'tar say, its so predictable its annoying. Plus keyboarding class ends at the end of next week, and ya know, I'm a busy kid and such, not to mention writers block that always occurs when im not in class. Well, I shall try, my faithful friends/fans but I make no promises...more reviews or I kill it for sure!!!!!...im turning into Erin) 


End file.
